RP:Battle of Bastogne
Category:RP This RP has now started, all those signed up may post freely. Anyone wishing to join in The Battle of Bastogne must be approved by Delta Team Curt at his talk page All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. You will be expected to become familiar with the situation if joining late.Thank you. =Information= The Battle of Bastogne is a Halo Conflict RP taking place in 2570 during the Second Human Civil War. Rules 1: Follow my orders, insubordination will result in being discharged from Bastogne. 2: Respect your fellow men and women. 3: You may kill a players character ONLY with their permission. 4: Please keep the UNSC and UCC roughly equal, everyone killing NPCs is no fun. 5: Have some sense of basic military tactics. 6: The SPARTAN's have died out, they are not allowed 7: Do not god mod without permission from that character, or me. 8: Any user made equipment must be approved by me before use. 9: I reserve the right to kick you at my descretion from the Battle of Bastogne RP for any reason, but no limited too; Poor writing skills, disrepsect, poor grammar, inactivity, etc. Joining the RP In order to participate in this RP, you must be request admission on my talk page. Once accepted you may add your character/ship by using one of these forms. Please post it on the discussion page first, I will either add it, or request you change something. Please feel welcome to create new ships, the current Order of Battle can be changed. However, please do not create new infantry units. If you wish to create a character, or modify an existing character for use with the Conflict storyline, you may place him/her in your own platoon/squad/fireteam within an existing unit. Ship Name: Class: Fleet/Battlegroup: Other: :The classes of ships allowed are as follows: ::Clandestine-class Prowler(AGI) ::Regulation-class Prowler(AGI) ::Apocalypse-class Frigate(FFG) ::Harvest-class Destroyer(DDG) ::Halcyon-class Cruiser(CG) ::Marathon-class Battlecruiser(CG) ::Hood-class Battlecruiser(CB)(UNSC) ::Southern Cross-class Light Carrier(CVL)(UNSC) ::Firefly-class Escort Carrier(CVE) ::Atlas-class Carrier(CV) Ground Name: Branch: Unit: Weapon: Other: :The weapons available are as follows: ::AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun ::BR55 Battle Rifle ::BR55HB SR Battle Rifle ::M6C Magnum ::M6D Magnum ::M6G Magnum ::M6J Carbine ::M41 SSR MAV/AW ::M90A CAWS ::M247 GPMG ::M7057/Defoliant Projector ::MA5B Assault Rifle ::MA5C Assault Rifle ::SRS99C Sniper Rifle ::SRS99D Sniper Rifle ::M7/Caseless Submachine Gun ::M7S Submachine Gun ::C-7 Foaming Explosive ::C-12 Shaped Charge ::Satchel Charge ::Smoke Grenade ::TR/9 AP Mine ::M9 HE-DP Grenade ::M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Order of Battle UNSC UNSCN :UNSC 7th Fleet ::TWENTY-EIGHTH CARRIER BATTLEGROUP (28th CVBG) :::CV-117 Victorious :::CG-144 Royalist :::DDG-221 Fortune :::DDG-247 Marksman :::FFG-399 Thunderer :::FFG-398 Warrior :::FFG-324 Ardent ::FIXTY-SIXTH BATTLECRUISER SQUADRON (56th BatRon) :::CG-154 Independence :::CG-158 Ardennes :::CG-140 Enterprise :::CG-191 Morea :::CG-059 Essex :::CG-094 Constitution ::EIGHTY-FIRST DESTROYER SQUADRON (81st DesRon) :::DDG-084 Long Island :::DDG-241 Northampton :::DDG-059 Bottsand :::DDG-771 Southampton :::DDG-157 Andrews :::DDG-227 Harbinger ::SIXTY-SEVENTH FRIGATE SQUADRON (67th FrigRon) :::FFG-307 Aegis Fate :::FFG-139 York :::FFG-211 Jamestown :::FFG-122 Midway :::FFG-425 Luck of the Irish ::ONE-THIRTY-FIRST FRIGATE SQUADRON (131st FrigRon) :::FFG-412 MacArthur :::FFG-369 Nimitz :::FFG-325 Moscow :::FFG-224 Spirit :::FFG-124 Albemarle ::TWENTY-SECOND FRIGATE SQUADRON (22nd FrigRon) :::FFG-230 Reginald :::FFG-525 Emergence :::FFG-177 Throwback :::FFG-255 Azia :::FFG-454 Charlotte ::SEVENTH FLEET INTELLIGENCE UNIT (7th Intel) :::AGI-214 Brilliance :::AGI-078 Shaw :::AGI-092 Front Line :::AGI-147 Endeavor UNSCMC :UNSC 5th M/EDF ::1st Armored Division :::4th Calvary Regiment ::::1st Armored Battalion :::::Sierra Company :::::Tango Company :::2nd Infantry Regiment ::::1st Battalion :::::Alpha Company :::::Bravo Company ::::::1st Platoon :::::::Second Squad :::::Charlie Company ::::2nd Battalion :::::Foxtrot Company :::::Hotel Company ::::21st ODST Battalion :::::Echo Company :::::Indiana Company :::::Whiskey Company ::36th Infantry Division :::23rd Marine Regiment ::::44th ODST Battalion :::::Alpha Company :::::Zulu Company :::::Sierra Company :::104th Tank Regiment ::::201st Armored Battalion :::::Foxtrot Company :::::Golf Company :::95th Marine Regiment ::::11th Battalion :::::Alpha Company :::::Bravo Company ::::85th Battalion :::::Foxtrot Company :::::Oscar Company ::::99th Battalion :::::Tango Company UCC UCCN :UCC 4th Fleet ::FIRST CARRIER BATTLE GROUP (1st CVBG) :::CV-122 Lightning and Thunder :::CV-112 Antietam :::CVE-125 Destination :::CVE-109 Highest Caliber ::THIRTY-THIRD BATTLECRUISER SQUADRON (33rd BatRon) :::CG-162 Roosevelt :::CG-202 Fallen Spirit :::CG-125 King Charles :::CG-033 Anson ::SEVENTY-FOURTH DESTROYER SQUADRON (74th DesRon) :::DDG-276 Freelancer :::DDG-078 Abercrombie :::DDG-087 Indian Ocean :::DDG-113 Diamond :::DDG-234 Freedom Fighter :::DDG-213 New York ::EIGHTY-FIRST FRIGATE SQUADRON (81st FrigRon) :::FFG-367 Resolution :::FFG-145 San Fransisco :::FFG-300 Greece :::FFG-426 Johnson :::FFG-373 Arlington ::FOURTH FLEET INTELLIGENCE SQUADRON (4th Intel) :::AGI-217 Charter :::AGI-078 Hartley :::AGI-214 Orion :::AGI-013 Dumb Luck UCCMC :4th Infantry Division ::1st Regiment :::1st Battalion ::::Alpha Company ::::Everest Company ::::Foxtrot Company ::::Orion Company :::2nd Battalion ::::Charlie Company ::::Kilo Company ::::Tango Company ::2nd Special Operations Regiment :::1st ODST Battalion ::::Alpha Company ::::Bravo Company ::::Charlie Company :::2nd Tank Battalion ::::Hotel Company ::::Oscar Company ::::Uniform Company ::3rd Artillery Regiment :::3rd Artillery Battalion ::::Alpha Company ::::Bravo Company ::::Charlie Company UCCCIN :107th Special Warfare and Tactics Division :23rd Psychological Operations Battalion ::Frenzy Company :666th Special Warfare Battalion ::Eulogy Company Colonists Civilians Colonial Resistance Irregular Forces :UNSC :UCC Players Delta Team Curt Ships: UNSC Aegis Fate Characters: CAPT Curtis Freeman, RDML Valerie Rogue, SSgt Lilya Moskvina Units: UCC, UNSC Spartan 112 Ships: Characters: *Captain Ceallachan Eoghanact *1st Lieutenant George McClease *1st Sergeant Andre Alfrendo *Sergeant Oslo Nagora *Private Nichole Sikorsky Units: UCC Alpha 1/1 Useful Dave Ships: UNSC Victorious Characters: COMO Diana Price Units: 28th CVBG Matt-256 Ships: Character: Cpl Richard Adams Units: Second Squad, 1st Platoon, 1/2/1 Bravo FightWithHonor Ships: Character: 2nd. Lt. Lionel Hargreaves Units: 1st Platoon, 1/4/1 Sierra Ascension Ships: Characters: Kam Nadiah, UCC Technician Yung Sama Units: Sgt.johnson *Arnold Leroy Lewis III **Branch: UNSC Marine Corps ***Unit: M-EDF 5/44/23 **Weapon: BR55HB SR, M99C SASR **Other: SPARTAN 1.1 Story The UNSC is pushing into the UCC held Kepler Verge, A vital area to the UCC war effort. 16 major colonies lie in the verge, 4 of which are home to major shipyards, and many are sources of necessary natural resources. The UNSC have designated the colony of Bastogne as their stepping stone into the Verge, despite heavy UCC defenses around the ship building center. In order to soften defenses, the UNSC has launched a feint attack on Lionel in the adjacent system, pulling away a large number of ships from the Grant Shipyards. In order to 'sell' the feint, the UNSC has sent a larger portion of the 5th M/EDF to Lionel than Bastogne. The UNSC 7th Fleet is going to engage enemy naval vessels on 1 FEB 2570 at roughly 0400 local time, plus or minus 2 hours for slipspace travel. Marine landing ships will follow and land forces while defending naval forces are engaged. =RP= Naval Battle Introduction // FFG-307 Aegis Fate // En route to Bastogne (ETA 90 Minutes) // 0623 Local Time Freeman stood in front of one of the many equipment lockers lining the room, retrieving a holster and clipping it into the side of his Body Suit. He looked over to Moskvina sitting across from him, busy reassembling her M6G. She glanced up from her work, meeting Freeman's eyes and giving him a small smile. "You have no reason to be staring at me when you can't see through my armor" she joked, looking back down to her firearm. The Captain let out a small laugh, turning back to his locker and grabbing a M7S off the upper rack then locked it into the empty holster. "Didn't think you would care that much where my eyes wandered" he said with a grin. Freeman picked up the BR55HB SR he had propped up against the bench before walking over and sitting down to Moskvina. The female had just finished putting her Magnum back together, clipping it into the holster on her left side. "Thinking about the drop?" she asked, locking eyes with Freeman. "Nah." he responded "What then?" "You" Moskvina's face lit up, a big smile forming on her face as she turned back to her locker, grabbing her weapon and helmet before standing up. "You really need to start thinking about the mission, looks like we got some work to do on the surface" Moskvina said as she extended her hand to Freeman. "Wanna go get some breakfast?" "Sure" Moskvina replied. ---- The 67th Frigate Squadron plummeted through subspace at speeds once thought unimaginable to Humans when the UN first formed its Space Command. Contained within the 67th were five Apocalypse-Class Frigates, all but the Luck of the Irish veterans of the Human-Covenant War. The commander of the Squadron sat in her command console in the darkened room, the light glow from status displays the only real lighting on the bridge. The only sound came from the COM system, quiet checks being done by captains to make sure systems were working. This was Valerie's favorite time aboard a ship, when one could relax and just take in the feeling of awe that came with piloting 4000 tons of titanium and steel at over 226 thousand kilometers per second through slipspace. The simple act of piloting one of the smallest capital ships in the UNSCN never had become routine to her, it was the reason she had chose to stay in the Navy. The sound of the hydraulic hiss of the bulkheads opening behind her broke the silence, the ships Operations Officer quietly walking to her side. "Stowe wants to brief our squadron, you should probably go down to the conference room" Stewart told her. Rogue looked over to the main screen over the bridge, the ships systems in order, nothing to attend to. She might as well go down there, the AI could handle the ship for the time being. "Alex, keep an eye on the ship while I'm gone" The avatar of a young woman appeared in the small holotank next to her console, the holographic image looking up at the Rear Admiral. "Don't I always" the AI said with a slight smile. The Op Officer turned and started towards the bulkhead, Rogue following him off the Bridge. The briefing room was darkened, three of the main screens on the wall displayed mission data. The left screen showed the enemy fleet composition, the carriers Antietam and Lightning and Thunder listed as priority one for attack. "Glad you could join us Rear Admiral" Vice Admiral Jason Stowe said over the video link. "Its a pleasure Vice Admiral" Rogue said, taking a seat next to Melissa. "The 67th will be dropping soldiers and equipment as soon as we translate. However you wish to do so, your objective is to secure the town of Antwerp as a landing zone for the rest of the 5th. Once your Pelicans and Albatross dropships are away, you are expected to rejoin the fleet, Understood?" "Yes, Sir" responded Rogue. The main screen went dead, the video link being closed and the image of Stowe disappearing. Val stood, wondering why she came down here just for that piece of information. Maybe it was fate or something like that, wanting to get her out of the command deck. Her stomach growled as if to answer her thoughts, she hadn't eaten for about 11 hours since they translated. The other officers had already started to leave, only the operations officer sitting and taking notes. “You gonna be alright Stewart?” Rogue asked before walking out the door. “Yeah, you can go ahead captain” he replied. Ground Invasion \\DATA STAMP JANUARY 11(MILITARY CALENDAR) \ ABOARD RRU COMMERCE, STRATOSPHERE of BASTOGNE\\ Bastogne, one of the largest commercial-based colonies. Every trading companies running their operations from Earth to Tribute would make a short stop to refuel their ships, giving the planet the nickname, Culture Planet. Every known races and culture meet within Bastogne, exchanging language and goods. Some even went to the extent of buying a property here, a nice place to live in. So, here I am. In Bastogne. Kam spoke loudly in her thoughts. She checked her backpack, shuffling through all the photos she took before she boarded the flight. Some decent photos of children running around a pole, shooting water guns at each other. Another photo was a family gathering. Lastly, there were several pictures of soldiers in groups, giving the usual "Peace!! We'll gonna kick some ass today!" sign. The young faces. Good thing the Great War has concluded. Its that time of the century. Peace. Kam Nadiah was posted in Bastogne to cover a story over the newly-launched Interplanetary Museum which was dedicated to archiving the development of the human progress throughout the entire Milky Way. Kam sat on her seat, looking out of the window of the Royal Relief Union Cruiser, the Commerce. A fine day... she said as she took a sip from her orange soda. Why do I get the feeling... I'm missing something... 20:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC) 2 \\DATA STAMP JANUARY 11(MILITARY CALENDAR) \BASTOGNE SURFACE\\ Ceallachan sat around a small campfire with his squad. He watched as his company began setting up camp, they were going to lay down plans for a new UCC Base in the area, in case of UNSC attack. His squadmates busily began staking up their tents, all except Andre, who was again flirting with the squads sniper, Nichole. He never really liked Andre, he always slacked on his duties and constantly flirted with Nichole. Even he could tell she had no interest. He rose up from his chair and approached Andre and tapped him on the shoulder, Andre turned and had a smirk on his face. "Yeah captain, what is it? I was just here settin my tent..." "Cut with the bullshit Alfrendo, we both know what you were doin" he looked to Nichole who began setting up her tent, then back to Andre "now, you have five minutes to set your tent of I'll have you sleepin in the woods, and I think the wolves would be happy to have a little snack." He said, no sense of compassion in his voice. Andre looked away, and began setting his tent up, under his breath while the Captain began walking away "fucking bastard.." Ceallachan returned to his command tent, larger than the others in the field. He turned on the UCC radio to a local station, they were playing some flip music. He began filing a report to try to remove or demote Andre from his company, he couldn't stand his bullshit anymore. 3 \\DATA STAMP JANUARY 11(MILITARY CALENDAR) \\ ABOARD UNSC AEGIS FATE\\ Lewis put his advanced communications helmet onto his head, making sure the seal was tight, allowing nothing to get in. He put on his kneepads, as well as his combat knife, a 21st century Ka-Bar. He had been fighting the Insurrectionists ever since the Human-Covenant War ended, first in Naval Special Warfare, now as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, off of break from his post as an instructor at the Sniper School. Fun times, fun times he thought to himself, slamming a fresh magazine into his BR55HB SR, then charging the handle, before placing it inside of his Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle, then selecting an SRS99D S2-AM, again, slapping in a fresh magazine and charging the handle. He calibrated the computerized sight, then, using technology that he found someway to re-produce, linked the computerized image to his HUD, and immediately, the Hyperion PTS began displaying trajectory, distance, best places to strike the target, among dozens of other little things that was valuable to him. He turned off the computerized sight, placing that into his SOEIV, then going off to check on his squad. There were six of them, ODSTs, all of whom were fresh, not just from Orbital Drop School, but even from the NavSpecWar Course, and it showed, as two of the Marines couldn't figure out how to link the Body Suit's fifteen minute air supply to their integral helmet. Lewis walked over, helped them, then supervised as they placed their weapons, which he had ordered them to clean, into their SOEIVs. After that, they all walked into the pods, and Lewis watched as the doors closed, and he entered his. He pulled the safety harness over his over his head, grabbing onto the handles that were inside the pod, then faced face front, and prepared for the drop. He counted in his head, watching the timer that they had installed. Someone must've thought it was a good idea to warn people of their impending deaths... he thought, then he watched as it counted down to zero, and held his breath. He heard the explosive charges detonate, then felt his pod sliding out from the Frigate and into zero gravity, continuing on at a high speed into the atmosphere. He chuckled to himself as the pod began playing the classical version of the ODST Anthem, which, strangely (not the anthem itself, but classical), was the hit of the times. He ordered the computer system to stop playing the music, then ordered it to play the Flip Music version of the ODST Anthem, which he loved, not only because it pumped him up for battle, but because everyone else hated it. He bobbed his head to the beat, feeling the craft grow warmer and warmer, and the Body Suit's new self-cooling system kick in. He checked the computerized altimeter, and watched as it began to get closer to zero. He felt the "parachute" deploy, slowing his descent, then heard the rockets kick in, to further slow the craft down before it slammed into the ground. He braced himself, then felt the pod bury itself into the dirt, and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he was OK. He checked the vitals of his squad, no doubt that someone didn't make it. Don't jinx it. he thought, then he felt his heart drop. The youngest one in his squad, no older than nineteen, had died on re-entry, as his vitals flat lined at the precise moment when they had hit the atmosphere, heating up the pods. He was either excited or died from the heat... rest in peace Marine... He turned his attention to the survivors, then grabbed his SRS99D S2-AM, slung it over his shoulder and "felt" the magnetic clamps gain a hold of the weapon. He then picked up his BR55HB SR, and saw the wireless uplink work as a reticule, as well as ammunition were displayed on his HUD. He pressed the button to open the door to his SOEIV, and almost immediately, he saw an Insurrectionist Squad. He steadied his breath, and fired, killing the small, five man unit in short order. He took up position in the shadows of a cliff, then radioed his squad to re-join him. Lets see how they like being released from the UNSC... he began to think, laughing at the old slogan that his father had told him: Innies Out. -- Sgt. johnson 16:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC)